Le Tango de l'Assassin
by Satai Nad
Summary: Red et Lizzie dansent le tango, au propre comme au figuré. Séduction, violence, sexe... OS. Complet.


_Et hop, c'est reparti pour un OS sur notre couple favori ! J'attends vos retours ! Musique d'inspiration : « Assassin's tango » que je m'empresse de rebaptiser pour l'occasion : Red's tango._

oooOOOooo

Passées les premières secondes de malaise, Elizabeth se laissa porter par les mouvements de la danse. Son partenaire – un jeune agent qui travaillait depuis peu sur le site - était plutôt adroit, mais elle n'aimait pas son sourire. Il avait tenté d'engager la conversation au début mais elle l'avait trouvé trop présomptueux et lui avait fait sentir qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Cela ne l'empêchait de la regarder comme si elle était le premier prix d'un concours qu'il venait de remporter. Ce qui devait être le cas, quand elle voyait les visages envieux de certains des petits nouveaux dans un des coins de la salle…

Elle préféra les ignorer et se concentra sur les tables environnantes. Son regard finit par rencontrer celui de Ressler qui ne cachait pas son admiration et mourrait visiblement d'envie de la faire danser. Il est vrai que la robe rouge qu'elle arborait la mettait en valeur avec son décolleté vertigineux et sa taille cintrée, et la rendait aussi probablement intimidante. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

Puis elle croisa le regard de l'Agent du Mossad qui lui fit un clin d'œil et leva son verre dans sa direction. En couple depuis peu, Aram et Samar avaient organisé cette soirée spéciale pour célébrer les deux années de chasse aux criminels de leur unité et pour souffler un peu après un dernier cas particulièrement délicat. Cooper avait encouragé ses troupes à se retrouver pour renforcer la cohésion des équipes et intégrer de nouveaux éléments.

A présent, son partenaire la regardait avec lubricité et tentait de lui caresser le bas du dos. Elle tenta de le décourager en écartant son coude, mais plus elle voulait l'écarter, et plus il, persévérait. Elle en eu bientôt assez de ses mains baladeuses et envisagea de se servir de son arme ultime, le talon aiguille, en écrasant bien _involontairement_ le pied du bellâtre, quand une voix familière s'éleva près d'elle et l'obligea à tourner la tête.

« Vous permettez ? »

Elizabeth remercia la providence pour une fois. Raymond Reddington s'était adressé poliment à son partenaire, mais sans le regarder. C'était elle qu'il observait, le visage confiant et légèrement souriant. L'aura du criminel était indéniable et le jeune homme dans ses bras, fronça très nettement les sourcils devant cette intrusion intempestive qui gâchait ses intentions. Avec un mot de remerciement à son encontre, Elizabeth n'attendit pas la réponse du malotru et se glissa dans les bras de Red. Sans plus se préoccuper de l'homme légèrement éméché qui faisait maintenant la tête, ils commencèrent à danser.

« Je vous croyais plus douée pour vous débarrasser d'un importun, Agent Keen. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Reddington ? C'est une soirée réservée à la Force spéciale. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici… »

« Allons, Lizzie, je fais partie des meubles… Aram n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de m'inviter. Après tout, c'est à cause de moi que tout le monde s'amuse ce soir. »

« Vous avez fait pression sur lui ou vous l'avez effrayé ? »

« Quelles intentions malhonnêtes me prêtez-vous ?... » Il soupira d'un air mélodramatique. « D'accord… Harold a été le premier à lâcher le morceau. J'ai simplement regardé Aram et il m'a dit que je serai le bienvenu. »

« J'en doute. Vous avez vu comment tous les gens vous regardent ? »

« S'il fallait se préoccuper de ce que tout le monde pense… »

Le morceau de musique arrivant à son terme, Elizabeth voulut s'écarter mais Reddington la retint gentiment mais fermement, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle s'en aille.

« Pas si vite, Lizzie… Il s'agit d'un tango... »

« Reddington, c'est vous qui ?… »

« Ne dites rien et ne pensez pas… » Ajouta t-il d'une voix sensuelle. « … Laissez seulement votre corps s'exprimer… »

Elizabeth se souvint de ses paroles quelques mois plut tôt qui l'avaient amenée à s'intéresser à cette danse. Intriguée, elle avait fini par prendre des cours et s'était littéralement prise de passion pour le tango argentin. Deux fois par semaine, dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle se rendait chez un professeur où, avec d'autres élèves, elle avait appris les bases de cet art délicat, qu'elle commençait seulement à maîtriser.

Reddington dévisagea intensément la jeune femme, la défiant de lui opposer un refus. De guerre lasse, elle finit par hocher la tête, sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de lui. Immédiatement, Elizabeth sentit des bras sûrs l'enserrer et se laissa guider dans un premier pas glissé, puis un second, un troisième, et ainsi de suite... Il dicta le rythme en huit temps souplement, puis ils enchaînèrent ensuite une série de va-et-vient et de salidas avec une aisance stupéfiante. Elizabeth mesura immédiatement la différence d'avec son partenaire précédent. Dans les bras de Reddington, elle se sentait légère, exécutant les huit avant et arrière avec facilité, s'appuyant contre lui pour garder son équilibre quand il le fallait. Sans qu'ils le remarquent, la piste se vida et il ne resta plus qu'eux.

Concentrés, Reddington et Elizabeth ne se quittaient pas du regard et évoluaient en ayant totalement oublié les personnes autour d'eux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils dansaient, ils s'enhardissaient, enchaînant les figures classiques, modelant leurs gestes et leurs déplacements avec précision et délicatesse. En embrassant la sensualité du tango, ils oublièrent leurs différends et leur animosité. Pour la première fois, au travers de la danse, ils se permirent de s'apprivoiser, s'autorisèrent à se plaire, trouvant enfin un terrain d'entente dans une relation plus que chaotique. Ils se frôlèrent, se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, se séparèrent pour mieux se retrouver, pour se livrer à un ballet de violence et de séduction devant une audience de plus en plus acquise à leur cause et sous le charme de leurs évolutions.

Peu à peu, Liz sentit le regard de son partenaire changer, devenir plus intense. Un sourire arrogant apparut sur ses traits. Il prenait plaisir à danser, à s'amuser avec elle, comme un chat le ferait avec une souris. Elle aussi ne le quittait pas des yeux et avec un sourire chafouin, elle se plut à lui caresser lentement la nuque du bout des doigts. Elle vit les pupilles de son compagnon se dilater presqu'instantanément. Leurs visages furent ensuite si proches l'un de l'autre qu'Elizabeth sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau, mêlé à des effluves d'alcool et de menthe. Il posa alors les yeux sur ses lèvres et Liz se demanda s'il allait l'embrasser, là, devant toute l'assemblée du F.B.I… Avec ce sourire insolent si séduisant, il pencha plutôt la tête et laissa ses lèvres effleurer sensuellement le cou de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux sous la caresse. C'était tellement inattendu de sa part, tellement intime. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de Reddington, qui trahissait une lueur de désir grandissante…Une boule de plaisir enflamma son bas-ventre et elle comprit alors le sens de ce que son professeur de tango lui avait répété un jour en riant : _'l'expression verticale d'un désir horizontal'. _

Devant cette réalisation, elle sentit brusquement ses joues s'enflammer. Pour masquer son trouble, elle colla son visage dans le cou de Reddington, respirant son eau de toilette au parfum d'océan, si masculine et tellement… lui, tout en lui titillant la nuque de la main. Elle sentit, plus qu'elle n'entendit, un bourdonnement vibrant contre sa poitrine, comme un écho à son propre trouble. Ainsi donc, elle ne le laissait pas indifférent… Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper le gémissement primal qu'il avait suscité. Son corps le voulait, comme il la voulait…

Quand la musique mourut, ils exécutèrent un dernier pas et s'arrêtèrent, encore enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux. Un silence de quelques secondes accueillit la fin de leur étonnante prestation jusqu'à ce qu'Aram se mette à applaudir vivement, suivi par Samar et Cooper, puis par l'ensemble des personnes présentes. Trop choqué pour réagir, Ressler regardait le couple sur la piste avec indécision, se doutant comme la plupart des convives, que quelque chose qui les dépassait, s'était joué devant leurs yeux.

Elizabeth cligna des yeux en reprenant contact avec la réalité et regarda brièvement autour d'elle, étonnée. Elle adressa ensuite un sourire gêné à Reddington, qui, lui aussi, semblait sortir de sa bulle. Il lâcha Elizabeth et se recula pour l'applaudir, elle, et la féliciter. En un dixième de secondes, le masque était retombé et il était redevenu le charmant criminel, si sûr de lui. Elle détesta cette séparation et se rapprocha instinctivement de lui. Il ne la repoussa pas et glissa galamment son bras derrière le dos de la jeune femme.

La musique reprit mais Reddington lui fit signe de le devancer. Ils s'éloignèrent de la piste en se tenant proche l'un de l'autre. Les minutes précédentes avaient été trop intenses en émotions pour qu'ils s'éloignent à nouveau. Sur leur passage, Samar salua leur performance, tandis que Cooper se contenta de les regarder avec neutralité. Il n'était pas un instant dupe de ce qui se développait entre eux, mais qui pouvait-il ? L'alchimie entre eux était indéniable. Autant essayer d'arrêter un train lancé en pleine voie en lui faisant barrière avec le corps... Elizabeth leur répondit poliment avec son indifférence coutumière, Red avec son sourire éclatant de boyscout qui le rajeunissait singulièrement. Enfin, ils se trouvèrent un coin tranquille, près du bar, à l'abri des regards.

« Vous êtes un admirable danseur de tango, Reddington. »

« Il faut être deux pour jouer à ce petit jeu, Lizzie… »

La jeune femme sourit devant son commentaire à double sens. Quand Reddington promena son regard sur son décolleté, elle se sentit mise à nue et eut soudain chaud. Intimidée, elle baissa la tête, consciente que le moment était toujours là, suspendu entre eux. D'une main, il lui releva le menton et se rapprocha d'elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et il commença à se pencher en avant pour…

« Reddington ? »

Une voix masculine suspendit son geste. Red se détacha d'Elizabeth avec regret et se tourna avec un brin d'irritation vers son interlocuteur qu'il considéra froidement. C'était l'Agent avec lequel Elizabeth dansait juste avant qu'il n'arrive.

« Je vais vous demander de me suivre s'il-vous-plaît… »

Imperturbable, Reddington regarda l'homme, accompagné de quelques uns de ses collègues.

« Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie ? »

« Ne faites pas d'esclandre, Reddington… » Intervint un second homme dans son dos. « … Contentez-vous de venir avec nous. »

Reddington se retourna et dévisagea le jeune homme qui le regardait insolemment.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés… »

« Agent Lacani… » Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Elizabeth et lui fit un grand sourire qui découvrit une rangée de dents blanches parfaites. « Agent Keen… si vous voulez bien nous laisser… »

Elizabeth lui retourna un regard indifférent et ne fit pas mine de s'en aller. Elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine, gênée cette fois par le regard lubrique qu'il posait sur son décolleté.

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Oh, Victor, je crois que nous avons dérangé les tourtereaux… »

Lacani s'approcha de Liz et se colla presque contre elle. Son haleine empestait l'alcool. La jeune femme aurait bien voulu se reculer mais le comptoir l'en empêchait.

« Ma jolie, nous allons juste avoir une petite discussion avec Reddington et on vous le rend après… »

Il leva la main et laissa ses doigts traîner sur la gorge dénudée de Lizzie avec légèreté. Le visage d'Elizabeth s'enflamma. Pour qui ce type la prenait-il ? Elle n'eut guère le loisir de lui dire sa façon de penser car l'homme se retrouva soudain plaquer la figure contre le comptoir, le bras tordu dans le dos par un Reddington qui détacha chaque syllabe froidement, un signe certain de colère chez lui :

« Tu touches encore à l'Agent Keen avec tes sales doigts et je te les casse un par un, tu as compris ?… »

« Lâchez-le, Reddington... Tout de suite… »

Une arme était maintenant pointée contre la nuque du criminel, qui obtempéra avec un regard de mépris vers Victor qui le tenait en joue. Elizabeth sentit que la situation était en train de dégénérer en un temps record.

« On se calme… » S'écria Elizabeth. « Vous n'avez aucune autorité pour traiter Reddington de la sorte… »

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, Agent Keen. » intervint Victor.

Le poing de Lacani frappa Reddington au menton et le criminel, surpris, tomba en arrière, alors qu'Elizabeth poussait un cri de stupéfaction devant l'attaque sournoise. Le jeune Agent n'attendit pas que Reddington se relève et lui saisit les bras, tout en le maintenant au sol, un genou dans le creux du dos. Avec des gestes précis, l'homme passa des menottes autour des poignets de Reddington et le força à se relever.

« Relâchez-le immédiatement ! Vous n'avez pas le droit… »

Dembé, qui n'était jamais bien loin, voulut intervenir, mais se retrouva soudain encerclé par quatre hommes qui le maintinrent fermement et l'empêchèrent d'avancer.

« Dites à votre gorille de se calmer, Reddington, ou il va passer lui aussi un sale quart d'heure. Après tout, nous voulons juste vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici. »

« Victor, auriez-vous une pulsion de mort très affirmée ? » Demanda Reddington.

« Lacani, embarque-le avant qu'on se fasse remarquer. »

Le second Agent tira le bras du criminel et l'entraîna avec lui. Elizabeth tenta de s'interposer.

« Lizzie, non… » Elle tourna la tête vers Reddington qui venait de l'apostropher. « Laissez tomber… L'Agent Lacani _meurt_ d'envie de me faire savoir qui est le patron. Nous allons réglons ça entre gentlemen. »

« Je vais prévenir Cooper. Ça va vous coûter cher. »

Victor haussa les épaules et fit un signe à son collègue. Lizzie les vit disparaître dans un escalier adjacent qui descendait vers les sous-sols, suivi par deux autres jeunes agents. Elle se tourna vers Dembé, impuissant et inquiet, qui avait tenté de se débattre, et qui se retrouvait menotté et attaché au comptoir.

Les quatre agents l'entourèrent et l'empêchèrent d'avancer en riant. Le petit manège dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Elizabeth, à court de solutions, envisagea sérieusement d'utiliser la force. Heureusement, Ressler passa non loin de là et elle l'interpella. Aussitôt, les agents s'écartèrent devant leur chef de groupe.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Reddington… Ils l'ont emmené en bas pour le tabasser… »

« Quoi ? » Ressler regarda les quatre hommes tour à tour. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez dans la tête ? Vous êtes cinglés !… Vous, libérez Dembé ! Et priez pour qu'on retrouve vos amis entiers… »

Ressler apostropha un autre agent et lui ordonna d'aller prévenir Cooper. Puis Elizabeth et lui descendirent l'escalier mais perdirent du temps à chercher à quel niveau Reddington avait été emmené.

Après avoir visité trois étages, ils finirent par entendre des bruits de lutte et des grognements dans l'un des gymnases.

« Reddington ! » Cria Elizabeth, qui craignait le pire et se préparait à trouver le criminel en piteux état.

Ils accoururent dans la dernière salle pour découvrir le spectacle le plus inattendu qui soit.

« L'entraînement à Quantico… » Souffla Reddington en faisant la grimace et en montrant les quatre agents du F.B.I, allongés au sol. « … n'est plus ce qu'il était… »

Deux hommes se tordaient de douleur, alors que deux autres ne bougeaient plus au milieu de mobiliers détruits. Le criminel se redressa, une arcade sourcilière en sang, et remit tranquillement son nœud de cravate en place, avant de passer la veste qu'il avait déposée sur le dossier d'une chaise, seul meuble de la pièce encore intact.

« Oh ! Ça me rappelle une baston à l'Académie Navale en dernière année… J'étais tellement ivre que la Police Militaire m'a mis au trou pendant trois jours !... Je me suis fais passer un savon par le Surintendant… » Il changea de voix. « _Reddington ! Votre conduite est inqualifiable !_ _Vous êtes le Major de promo, que diable ! Vous devez être un exemple pour tous ! Vous avez trahi la confiance que je plaçais en vous !... _Et ainsi de suite pendant vingt minutes... » Reddington se mit à rire. « … Mémorable ! »

Ressler et Elizabeth le regardèrent, stupéfaits. La jeune femme se précipita vers lui.

« Ça va ? »

« Impeccable. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Je suis chaud… Où sont les autres ? »

Ressler et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard oblique significatif.

« Vous carburez à la coke, Reddington ? » Demanda Ressler.

« Je ne fais pas que citer Bruce Lee… » Ajouta Red en glissant un regard vers Lizzie. « Je le pratique aussi… »

Maintenant ils savaient à quoi Reddington devaient d'avoir retrouvé la forme. Sur ces entrefaites, Dembé et Cooper entrèrent dans la salle et constatèrent les dégâts.

« Reddington ! C'est quoi, ce cirque ? » Demanda Cooper.

« Juste une petite explication de texte, Harold. Ces messieurs avaient besoin d'être recadrés. »

« Monsieur, ce n'est pas Reddington qui a commencé. » Intervint Elizabeth. « Ce sont eux... »

Les Agents du F.B.I. se relevèrent et aidèrent leurs camarades, encore plus ou moins groggys.

« Ressler, vous allez m'ouvrir une enquête sur ces Agents. En attendant, ils sont suspendus de leurs fonctions… Reddington, vous connaissez la sortie… »

Cooper n'aurait pas pu être plus clair. Le fauteur de troubles se contenta de hocher la tête et en passant à côté d'Elizabeth, lui offrit le bras.

« Vous me raccompagner, Agent Keen ? L'adrénaline me monte à la tête, je risque de me sentir mal. »

« Comme si ça vous ressemblait… » Murmura-t-elle en prenant tout de même son bras. « Décidément, vous n'en loupez pas une… »

« Vous êtes furieuse après moi ? »

« Si vous n'étiez pas venu ce soir, on n'en serait pas là ! »

« Et vous auriez perdu l'occasion de danser un tango avec moi. Venez, je connais un petit club où nous pourrons continuer à exercer nos talents sans être dérangé. »

« Pas question… »

« Lizzie, vous mourrez d'envie de recommencer… »

« Vous vous êtes vu ? Votre arcade sourcilière pisse le sang et votre chemise est tâchée. »

« Ah bon ? J'aurai peut-être besoin des services d'une infirmière alors ? »

Elle soupira et l'entraîna à l'écart.

« Venez, j'ai une trousse à pharmacie dans mon bureau. »

Ils remontèrent les étages et traversèrent la salle où tout le monde était rassemblé et dansait. Sur leur passage, les conversations se turent et les Agents les regardèrent passer, interloqués. Le couple ne trahit rien, et des murmures se firent entendre quand ils disparurent vers les bureaux.

« Votre réputation est faite, Lizzie. Tout le monde va s'imaginer que je me suis montré trop envahissant ou que nous avons fait l'amour un peu trop intensément… »

Sans répondre immédiatement, elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et se dirigea vers une petite armoire, d'où elle sortit du coton et du désinfectant.

« Dans le premier cas, vous n'avez eu que ce que vous méritez… » Elle trempa le coton et s'approcha de lui. « … Ça va piquer un peu. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et de faire la grimace quand le coton imbibé d'antiseptique toucha la plaie qui n'était heureusement pas très profonde.

« Ça fait un mal de chien ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Chochotte, va… Ne bougez plus… »

Dans le silence qui suivit, Red plongea ses yeux dans le regard d'Elizabeth alors que cette dernière concentrait ses efforts sur son arcade. La proximité du corps du criminel et l'intensité de son examen sur sa personne perturbait la jeune femme. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils sentaient chacun le souffle de la respiration de l'autre sur leur peau. C'était exaltant, électrisant… enivrant… et Elizabeth se plut à ne pas vouloir que ce moment s'arrête… Elle continua à tapoter doucement l'arcade.

« C'est en train de gonfler… » Remarqua-t-elle. « Il faudrait de la glace. »

« Plutôt une douche froide… »

Elizabeth suspendit son geste et le fixa en clignant des yeux, interdite. Le sourire coquin de Reddington s'élargit et il l'attira à lui en la prenant par la taille.

« Je connais un meilleur moyen de régler le problème… »

Et il l'embrassa. Sous le choc, Elizabeth ne chercha pas même à le repousser. Elle le laissa faire alors qu'il pressait doucement ses lèvres, les titillait, réveillant en elle des émotions refoulées depuis trop longtemps. Elle finit par enlacer le criminel et mit ses mains derrière sa nuque, pour caresser ses cheveux courts. Il émit un grognement contre sa bouche.

Les baisers se succédèrent et s'approfondirent quand leurs langues entrèrent dans la partie. Leur étreinte devint irrésistible et elle gémit en sentant son érection contre son pubis. Un torrent de lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines et elle se prit à en vouloir davantage.

Il la fit reculer contre le bureau, tout en soulevant sa robe pour la remonter sur ses hanches. Elle essaya de lui enlever sa veste mais abandonna ses efforts tout en promenant ses mains sur ses biceps, puis sur sa taille pour s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon. Il la souleva légèrement, la fit assoir sur le bureau. D'un mouvement brusque, il déchira son string et vint se placer entre ses cuisses. Il reprit ses lèvres et s'apprêta à descendre plus au sud, lorsque tout à coup…

« Keen ? »

Reddington et Elizabeth se figèrent soudain et il étouffa un juron. Ressler la cherchait et approchait rapidement. Red se recula et remit promptement de l'ordre dans sa tenue, pendant qu'Elizabeth se levait et faisait descendre sa robe sur ses cuisses.

La main de Red disparut prestement dans la poche de son pantalon alors que Ressler ouvrait la porte du bureau. Le jeune Agent s'arrêta net et les observa tous les deux, prenant soudain conscience qu'il se tramait quelque chose.

Faussement nonchalant, Reddington penchait légèrement la tête et souriait doucement, tandis que sa partenaire semblait embarrassée… Ressler fronça les sourcils. Les joues roses… Les lèvres gonflées… Les yeux brillants… La peau du visage et du cou marquée par des rougeurs dues au frottement d'une barbe naissante… Ressler ouvrit la bouche en comprenant ce qu'il venait d'interrompre…

« Donald ! » S'écria Reddington, pour détourner l'attention de Ressler. « Alors vous allez punir les vilains Agents ? »

Ressler allait répondre lorsque son regard tomba sur la poche de Reddington d'où sortait une ficelle en dentelle rouge. _De la lingerie féminine…_ Embarrassé, il détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge.

« Vous savez bien qu'on ne peut rien retenir contre eux…. Vous n'existez pas... Ils devront accepter une mutation et faire le serment de ne rien dire sur ce qu'ils ont vu ici… »

« Et vous leur faites confiance ? »

« Reddington, vous n'allez quand même pas les tuer ? »

« Je n'hésiterai pas. Informez-les de ce qui les attend s'il leur vient l'idée d'en discuter. »

Ressler hocha la tête et regarda Elizabeth qui avait retrouvé contenance.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, ce n'est rien… ça peut attendre demain… »

« Dans ce cas… » Fit Reddington en ramassant son chapeau. « Je vais raccompagner chez elle l'Agent Keen qui eu la gentillesse de me soigner. »

Il lui fit un signe de la main. Elizabeth s'empara de son manteau et le devança. Elle salua Ressler au passage et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, suivi par Dembé.

Elizabeth ne souffla que lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur de la cabine jaune. Reddington lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« C'était moins une… »

« Reddington, c'est la dernière fois… »

« Dernière fois ? Nous n'avons même pas eu de première fois ! »

« Vous vous rendez compte s'il n'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée ? Il nous aurait trouvé en train de… » Elle s'arrêta net, au souvenir de la présence de Dembé.

« … Copuler comme des lapins ? » Termina t-il, avec arrogance. « Donald n'est pas idiot, il se doute de ce que nous étions en train de faire… »

« Oh, vous êtes impossible ! »

« C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme… »

« Reddington, je vous préviens que si vous continuez comme ça, je vous colle mon poing dans la figure… »

Dembé gloussa dans son coin. Reddington le fusilla du regard et le garde du corps reprit sa pose indifférente. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. L'Africain sortit pour aller chercher la voiture et Reddington retint Elizabeth par le bras.

« Non, vous n'avez pas envie de faire ça… » Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Vous avez envie que je ravage votre corps et que je vous fasse oublier jusqu'à votre nom… »

Il ponctua ses mots prononcés de sa belle voix grave par un effleurement de ses lèvres sur son oreille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Je connais votre secret, Agent Keen… » Continua-t-il sur le même ton. « Vous craquez sur les mauvais garçons, insolents et provocateurs… »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Elle dégagea son bras et il se mit à rire.

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Je serai ravi de vous faire vivre vos fantasmes, même les plus sombres… »

« Il n'en est pas question… »

Elle se renfrogna dans son coin et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fermement décidée à ne pas céder.

« Lizzie, regardez-moi… » Il recula d'un pas pour lui laisser de l'espace et elle leva les yeux sur lui. « Je devine ce qui se passe dans cette jolie petite tête. Vous êtes paniquée à l'idée de succomber à mes avances. Et pourtant, vous éprouvez une attirance que vous ne pouvez plus nier. Si je vous dis que j'éprouve la même chose, sincèrement… »

Elizabeth secoua la tête, sur le point d'exploser.

« Reddington, j'en ai assez ! Cela doit s'arrêter. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui doit s'arrêter ? »

« Vos petits jeux… Ils mettent en péril notre relation professionnelle. »

« Que suggérez-vous que nous fassions alors ? »

« Nous allons faire l'amour. »

Reddington haussa les sourcils, surpris par revirement soudain. Elle reprit :

« Que pensez-vous de cette expression : _ce sont ceux qui en parlent le plus qui en font le moins ?_… »

« Je vous assure que je n'entre définitivement pas dans cette catégorie… »

« Vous allez donc me montrer tout ce que vous savez soi-disant faire, puis nous n'en reparlerons plus jamais. Ça restera entre nous et une fois terminé, nous passerons à autre chose… »

« On dirait que vous avez tout prévu… » Il inclina la tête. « Dois-je prendre rendez-vous ? »

Elizabeth roula des yeux et soupira devant son ton sarcastique.

« Est-ce que ça vous va ou pas ? »

« Bien sûr que ça me va ! »

« Parfait. »

Elle s'apprêta à sortir de l'ascenseur, mais il lui captura à nouveau le bras et l'attira à lui.

« Mais j'aurai d'abord une ou deux conditions. Je continue à vous faire des avances et à vous courtiser… »

« Non, non, non, vous allez faire durer le plaisir. Je vous donne vingt quatre heures, pas plus. »

« Lizzie, en matière d'amour, je n'aime pas me précipiter… ni être précipité. »

« Je vous trouve abject. Vous me répugnez. »

« Vraiment ? C'est un bon début. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers narcissique. »

« Et vous en connaissez un rayon, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde croit que vous êtes un ange, une pauvre petite chose fragile... Avouez que vous vous êtes toujours comporté comme une vilaine fille… »

Il se pencha en avant et lui murmura :

« … Avouez que vous adorez quand les choses deviennent… plus pimentées. Dans votre bureau, tout à l'heure, vous étiez prête à me laisser vous chevaucher sauvagement, sans même de préliminaires… »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux alors qu'il laissait ses lèvres courir doucement le long de sa mâchoire.

« … Tom n'a jamais été capable de vous satisfaire sur ce point, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer pleinement avec l'être qui est sensé tout partager avec vous… S'obliger à brider sa nature pour ne pas révéler ce que l'on est vraiment par peur d'être jugée… J'imagine votre frustration… Vous n'aurez pas ça avec moi. Je vous encourage à vous _lâcher_, Lizzie… »

Elizabeth eut un gémissement de capitulation, tourna la tête et lui prit les lèvres avec passion. Le baiser s'approfondit immédiatement et devint passionné, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reculent pour pouvoir respirer.

Ils se dévisagèrent intensément.

« Juste une seule nuit, Red… »

« Une seule nuit pour te faire changer d'avis ? J'en suis capable. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver, espèce de serpent… »

Il eut un rire et son sourire fut irrésistible.

« Tu sais quoi, Lizzie ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vais faire plus que de te faire changer d'avis sur la question, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non. »

« Parce que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison n'a pas… »

Et il scella ses paroles en lui donnant le plus doux et le plus tendre des baisers.

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà, une scène de tango séduction avec un cadre de violence et la promesse d'une nuit chaude… L'ai-je bien capturée ? ;-)_


End file.
